


Jedna szansa

by ShariseBraxton



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff, Loki is great father, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, avengersjako familia, bucky daje rady, clint i tony są besties, clint ukochanym wujkiem, kocham spideypoola więc co zrobisz jak nic nie zrobisz, loki uwielbia czekoladę truskawkowa, nie umiem w tagi, nudziło mi się, peter ma słabość do uroczych piesków (i najemników też), school peter parker, school wade wilson, tony i loki jako ojcowie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariseBraxton/pseuds/ShariseBraxton
Summary: - Spidey, baby-boy, przecież wiem, że mnie kochasz!- Nie, ja cię nawet nie lubię.- Awww, pajączku, ranisz moje uczucia. Jak tam możesz?- Normalnie. Nie jestem gejem.- Ale wiesz, że lubienie chłopców nie oznacza od razu, że jesteś gejem? Możesz być bi. Albo pan, tak jak ja.- Wiem. Żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, a ja nie mam pięciu lat.- No wiem przecież. Jakbyś miał pięć lat, to podchodziłoby to pod pedofilię.- Haha, ale śmieszne. Nie. Muszę wracać, tata będzie się denerwował. Do niezobaczenia, Deadpool. A zresztą, kogo ja oszukuję? Prędzej czy później i tak się napatoczysz.W rolach głównych wsytępują Wade Wilson i Peter Parker, czyli Spideypool według ShariseBraxton! Dużo fluffu, pocałunków i miłości, ale zanim się to pojawi, trzeba przebyć drogę usłaną sarkazmem, ironią, chamstwem i irytacją. No i nie zapominajmy o naszych drogich, nadopiekuńczych Avengersach i mnóstwie nawiązań do popkultury i łamaniu czwartej ściany przez naszego ukochanego Wade'a.Opowidanie dostępne również na watppadzie pod linkiem: https://my.w.tt/Gknria6DoT





	1. Rodział pierwszy, czyli tak naprawdę prolog, ale chcę, żeby numeracja mi pykła

**Author's Note:**

> Więc pierwsza część, blahblahblah, mam nadzieję, że będziecie wpadać, blahblahblah. Do następnego!

Peter się denerwował. Albo i nie, moze inaczej - był przerażony wizją rozmowy z ojcem i Lokim. Przecież nie codziennie supernastolatek z mocami pająka, przez piętnaście lat swojego życia zamieszkujący Avengers Tower i uczący się w domu, prosi swojego ojca Tony'ego Starka, znanego również jako Iron Man oraz jego partnera, nordyckiego boga podstępów, kłamstw i psot Lokiego o możliwość uczęszczania do n o r m a l n e j szkoły. Przecież to nic takiego. Okej, moze to jednak było coś. I to całkiem duże coś. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, a prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która go poprze będzie Laura Barton, ukochana (i jedyna) kuzynka, córka Hawkeya, która uczęszczała do szkoły od kąd tylko pamiętał. Ach, faktycznie - ona nie miała supermocy, a jej ojcami nie byli superbohater i nordycki bóg. No i Clint zawsze był tym najnormalniejszym Avengerem. I jego ulubionym (ale o tym nikt nie wie, zwłaszcza biedny Thor żyjący w przekonaniu, że jest ulubionym wujkiem Petera). Chłopak przystanął przed drzwiami windy prowadzącej do warsztatu. O tej porze tata i Loki zawsze tam przesiadywali, chyba ze mieli misję lub bankiet, a z tego co powiedział mu Jarvis, żadne nie miało dzisiaj miejsca. 

Raz się żyje, pomyślał i z szaleńczo bijącym sercem wszedł do windy.


	2. Rozdział drugi, czyli Wade to ciacho, a Peter jest przegrywem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jak obiecałam, ten rozdział jest dłuższy, i to sporo!

Po dwóch i pół roku odkąd Peterowi udało się przekonać Avengerów, aby pozwolili mu uczyć się w publicznej szkole, chłopak był najlepszym uczniem w placówce, a rekordowo wysoka średnia należała właśnie do niego. Pomimo wysokich wyników w nauce i świetnych osiągnięć w olimpiadach, Parker nie był popularny, nie wyróżniał się wzrostem, muskulaturą czy stylem ubioru. Ot, zwykły, uroczy nerd-okularnik, zawsze z nosem w książkach, komiksach albo telefonie, zazwyczaj widywany w towarzystwie Laury Barton i/lub Gwen Stacy, najlepszych przyjaciółek. Jednak, jak to w szkole, krążyły plotki, że Peter jakimś cudem żył z nimi w trójkącie, albo płacił im za dotrzymywanie towarzystwa, bo przecież nikt z tak wysoką pozycją jak one nie zadawałby się ze szkolnym geekiem i nerdem.

Oczywiście Peter nie był pozerem - pomimo faktu, że mieszkał z Avengerami i od małego żył w największych luksusach, nie afiszował się z tym. Poza Gwen, i Laurą oczywiście, nikt nie wiedział, że jest synem _tego_ Starka, a nazwisko po matce tylko ułatwiało sprawę. Z kolei o tym, że jest Spider-Manem, wiedziała tylko Laura - nie chciał narażać Gwen, która i tak mogła być zagrożona już z tego względu, że jej ojcem był kapitan Stacy. Jedynymi rzeczami, które mogły świadczyć o statusie materialnym chłopaka były ubrania, bardzo, bardzo drogie ubrania, bez widocznych logo, bo Peter tego nie chciał, co nie zmieniało faktu, że jego ojciec płacił za nie krocie, wbrew zapewnieniom nastolatka, że mógłby ubierać się w sieciówkach. To i najnowsze modele StarkPhone'ów, często z niedostępnymi na normalnych modelach funkcjami były jedynym, po czym można było poznać, że Peter jest bajecznie bogaty, ale jakoś nikt nigdy się nim zbytnio nie interesował, bo po co?

Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się dla Petera wręcz bajecznie: biologia i fizyka, każda lekcja razy dwa, do tego po godzinie francuskiego i angielskiego, a na zakończenie dnia zajęcia sportowe. Jako że jego sprawność fizyczna znacząco się poprawiła odkąd ugryzł go ten radioaktywny pająk, zajęcia te przestały być męczarnią, zostały one raczej przyjemnością, momentem na rozprostowanie kości po całym dniu spędzonym w szkole, a przed codziennym patrolem. Jak co dzień Peter nie mógł się go doczekać - to był jego moment, jego czas, w którym nie musiał się przejmować nikim i niczym. No, ewentualnie jakimiś pomniejszymi przestępstwami, które zdarzały się na okrągło. Pomimo faktu, że Parker miał już osiemnaście lat (co prawda rocznikowo, ale nikt z Avengerów mu tego nie wypominał, bo nie chciał zostać wgnieciony w podłogę podczas sparingu z chłopakiem), ani jego ojciec, ani pozostali Avengerzy nie aprobowali udziału w poważniejszych misjach, zarówno jego, jak i Laury, a jedynymi osobami, które ich popierali byli Loki z Clintem. Nastolatkowie nie mogli się z tym pogodzić - byli przecież młodsi od swoich rodziców, a co za tym idzie silniejsi, szybsi, bardziej wytrzymalsi, a wciąż byli traktowani jak dzieci. Rozumieli, że wszyscy się o nich martwili, ale ileż można? Przecież nie będą mogli chować się za plecami rodziny przez całe życie. 

Peter szedł przez główny hol szkoły wpatrzony w ekran telefonu i tak zajęty projektowaniem nowych usprawnień do swoich wyrzutni, że nie zauważył chłopaka idącego prosto na niego, i gdyby nie pajęczy zmysł, z pewnością zderzyliby się. Brunet podniósł głowę znad telefonu i poprawił okulary, które zjechały mu delikatnie z nosa. Spojrzał na wprost, gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć twarz chłopaka, z którym ledwie uniknął silnego zderzenia, ale, o wow, napotkał wzrokiem tylko szerokie, umięśnione ramiona, odziane w wojskową kurtkę. Przesunął wzrokiem po obojczykach oraz szyi nieznajomego i, o matko, ujrzał twarz, w którą mógłby wgapiać się godzinami.  Brązowe włosy, dobrze zarysowana szczęka ze śladem zarostu i brązowe oczy, och, te oczy. 

\- Ekhem, przepraszam. Zagapiłem się w telefon i cię nie zauważyłem - wyjąkał Peter nerwowo, onieśmielony urodą chłopaka.

\- Luzik, młody. W zamian za to, że prawie mnie potrąciłeś, powiedz mi gdzie jest gabinet sekretarki, mam się do niej zgłosić po plan lekcji. 

\- Oh, jasne. Idziesz do końca korytarza i skręcasz w prawo, pierwsze drzwi po lewej stronie.

\- Dzięki, młody. Jestem Wilson, Wade Wilson, tak swoją drogą -  chłopak wyciągnął prawą rękę w kierunku Parkera, który zaraz ją uścisnął. 

\- Wow, jedziemy Bondem, tego bym się nie spodziewał - Peter uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kiedy usłyszał donośny śmiech Wade'a. - Jestem Peter. 

\- Za znajomość Bonda masz ode mnie plusa, Peter. Dzięki za pomoc. I tak w ogóle, uroczy jesteś, dzieciaku. Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję. - Wilson puścił mu oczko i z tymi słowami oddalił się od Parkera, na którego policzkach  wykwitł delikatny rumieniec. Wade nazwał go uroczym! Normalnie by się obraził, bo, hej!, przecież jest Spider-Manem, superbohaterem, który nie ma prawa być uroczy. Ale Wade'owi może odpuścić, bo, hej! jest śliczny. I był dla niego miły. I nazwał go dzieciakiem, ale to przecież nie wina Wade'a, że Peter wygląda jakby miał piętnaście lat, a nie prawie osiemnaście. Jeśli dobrze oszacował wiek chłopaka(bo nie sądził, aby ten bysior mógł się znaleźć w innej klasie niż ostatniej), to Wilson nieźle się zdziwi, kiedy zobaczy go na zajęciach sportowych ostatnich klas. To krótkie spotkanie umiliło Peterowi początek dnia i nie mógł się już doczekać ostatniej lekcji. Ta znajomość mogłaby się ciekawie rozwinąć, oczywiście jeśli Wade nie postanowi go skreślić ze względu na niską pozycję w szkolnej hierarchii i niektóre plotki. Ale pomarzyć zawsze można, prawda? _Trzeba być dobrej myśli,_ pomyślał i ruszył na zajęcia. 

Lekcje minęły mu dość spokojnie i poza tym, że w drodze na fizykę przypadkiem spotkał Flasha, co jak zwykle skończyło się słowną potyczką z wyższym chłopakiem i, gdyby nie Gwen, pewnie dostałby od niego w twarz. Znowu.  Przecież to nie jego wina, że Thompson był górą mięśni bez grama mózgu i nie potrafił zrozumieć prostego 'Odpierdol się'. Peter starał się nie przeklinać, chociaż Natasha i Clint skutecznie mu to utrudniali, zwłaszcza kiedy wracali z misji i rzucali kurwami na lewo i prawo.  Z kolei Steve zawsze śmiertelnie poważnie kazał im się zamknąć, żeby nie demoralizować młodzieży (co z tego, że jemu samemu zdarzyło się przeklnąć, zwłaszcza w łóżku - przynajmniej tak mówił Bucky). Jako że Parker był niski, a żeby spojrzeć Flashowi w twarz musiał podnieść głowę, to chłopak nigdy nie brał Petera na poważnie, a gdy ten próbował się bronić, osiłek i banda jego przygłupich kumpli parskali śmiechem. Do tej pory Peter nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem uniknął wezwania któregoś z ojców do szkoły, ale bardzo się z tego cieszył - nie chciał, żeby Tony, albo, nie daj boże, Loki musieli go odbierać z placówki i aby okazało się, że jest ich synem. Nie wstydził się tego, bo i czemu miałby, ale fakt, że po takim widowisku otaczałby go pewnie wianuszek fałszywych znajomych, byłby irytujący, więc starał się tego unikać, chociaż często miał ochotę przyrżnąć Flashowi tak, żeby pokazały mu się gwiazdki.  

Peter lubił sport, zwłaszcza akrobatykę i biegi, więc będąc na boisku razem z resztą uczniów, poszedł na tor i nie zwracając uwagi na resztę zaczął biegać. Był trochę zawiedziony, że Wade nie pojawił się na zajęciach, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, nie? Lekcja trwała już od czterdziestu minut i już zapowiadało się na to, że dzień w szkole zakończy się dobrze, ale Peter, znów zajęty obmyślaniem udoskonaleń do swoich wyrzutni, nad którymi pracował już od kilkunastu dni, nie zauważył piłki nieuchronnie zbliżającej się ku jego twarzy. Pajęczy zmysł zaalarmował go bolesnym ukłuciem z tyłu czaszki, ale zanim zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje, leżał już na ziemi z mocno krwawiącym nosem. Spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył głupi uśmiech na twarzy Flasha. Co za dupek! Peter powoli podniósł się z ziemi, nie zauważając nic niepokojącego, ale  tylko to zrobił, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie i byłby upadł, gdyby nie czyjeś ręce, które złapały go w ostatniej chwili przed upadkiem.

\- Wowowo, dzieciaku, nie padnij tu tylko. Najpierw zaprowadzę cię do piguły i jak chcesz, to tam sobie mdlej. 

\- Nie zemdleję, o to się nie bój. Mam doświadczenie w obrywaniu od Flasha, nic mi nie będzie - Peter spróbował wyrwać się z uścisku rąk Wade'a, ale szybo tego pożałował. Cholerna regeneracjo, gdzie jesteś, jak cię nie ma? - Okej, może jednak zaprowadź mnie do tej pielęgniarki. 

\- Pffft, jakbyś się nie zgodził, zabrałbym cię tam siłą. 

\- Ciekawe jak byś to zrobił - Peter posłał mu kpiący uśmieszek, gdy szli korytarzem w stronę gabinetu pielęgniarki szkolnej. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Wade przyszedł na lekcję. Musiał się spóźnić, bo był punktualnie i go nie widział. Parker czuł zażenowanie - dostał piłką. Okej, zdarzało się, ale tym razem, jak na złość, dostał prosto w twarz. Niesamowicie cieszył się, że okulary zostawił w swoim plecaku. Nie było co prawda nawet najmniejszych szans by pękły, bo zrobił je sam(jedynie z drobną pomocą Bruce'a przy określaniu swojej wady i doborze odpowiednich dioptrii, i Shuri, która przysłała mu najnowszy prototyp szkieł, specjalnie dla niego, z domieszką vibranium), ale właśnie fakt, że by się nie rozbiły byłby niepokojący, zwłaszcza przy takiej sile uderzenia. 

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Wziąłbym cię na ręce, niczym Shrek Fionę przy przekraczaniu progu w drugiej części. Jesteś niziutki i drobniutki, nie możesz ważyć zbyt dużo, ale jeśli nawet byłbyś ulaną kluseczką, poświęciłbym się.

\- Nie ma co, dzięki za porównanie mnie do ogra. Chociaż w sumie wychodzi na to, że ty robiłbyś za Shreka, który koniec końców jest brzydszy niż Fiona, więc wiesz. Ale i tak czuję się urażony, i to dogłębnie. 

\- Ups? Przepraszam - Wade uśmiechnął się do niego rozbrajająco. - Nie no, żart,  nie jest mi ani trochę przykro. Uroczo marszczysz nosek, nawet jeśli jest zakrwawiony. I prawdopodobnie złamany. 

\- Oby nie. Nie mam ochoty na łażenie z opatrunkiem na twarzy - odpowiedział, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o tym, że pomimo tego, że nos zrósłby się w ciągu maksymalnie dwóch dni, a on musiałby się użerać się z tym cholernym opatrunkiem na nosie. Z wytłumaczeniem się ojcom nie byłoby problemu - wkręciłby im, że ktoś na patrolu mu przywalił. Gorzej by było, gdyby jednak tego nie kupili - tata na bank zrobiłby aferę. -Kiedy przyszedłeś na zajęcia? Nie widziałem cię na początku. 

\- Byłem w bibliotece. Nie patrz tak na mnie! Umiem czytać! A fakt, że wyglądam jak Flash nie znaczy, że jestem takim samym imbecylem jak on - dodał, widząc wzrok Petera, na wiadomość, że był w bibliotece. Sam Parker nie chodził do biblioteki, bo przecież nie miał po co - wystarczyło jedno słowo do Jarvisa i już miał na swoim dysku wszystko, czego tylko chciał.

\- Jesteś w tej szkole od ilu, ośmiu godzin?, i już oceniasz? Nie ładnie, Wade.

\- No a nie jest tak? Przecież ten mięśniak wygląda jak Brock, już po połączeniu z Venomem! I w dodatku nie ma ani grama mózgu, Eddie przynajmniej ogarniał cokolwiek.

\- Kto po połączeniu z kim?

\- Nie ważne - Wade machnął ręką.- Kurwa, znowu mi się uniwersa pojebały - dodał jeszcze pod nosem, czego Peter już nie usłyszał. - W każdym razie, mówiłeś, że masz na pieńku z Flashem?

\- Bardziej Flash mnie nie znosi, bo jestem nerdem, poza tym raczej nie ma żadnego racjonalnego powodu.

\- Mówiłem! Flash to kretyn. Jak można nie lubić takiej chodzącej uroczości?

\- Nie jestem uroczy, okej? Daj z tym spokój.

\- Jasne, dzieciaku.

\- Dzieciakiem też nie jestem. Jesteśmy w tej samej klasie.

\- Jesteś. Powtarzam rok, więc możesz się wypchać. Jestem starszy, a ty jesteś dzieciakiem.

Peter westchnął cierpiętniczo. Wade gadał dużo i szybko, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to - te kilka minut spędzone z nim utwierdziło go w tym, że ta znajomość będzie ciekawa. Wilson odstawił go do gabinetu pielęgniarki i upewnił się, że jest z nim w miarę okej. Jak się okazało - nie było. Jego nos był faktycznie złamany i pielęgniarka musiała zadzwonić po jego prawnych opiekunów. Peter był wściekły - cholerny Flash! Ten dupek zrobi wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć mu życie. Super. Do szkoły miał dwadzieścia minut piechotą, metrem osiem. Żeby dostać się tu samochodem (bo nie sądził, że tata przyleciałby w zbroi Iron Mana) o tej godzinie potrzeba około czterdziestu minut, więc będzie musiał poczekać - z jednej strony to dobrze, bo większość uczniów opuści już budynek szkoły, ale z drugiej nie chciało mu się tyle czekać. Istniała jeszcze opcja z Lokim - drugi z ojców mógłby się po prostu teleportować i przy odrobinie szczęścia zabrać go jeszcze przed dzwonkiem na koniec lekcji. Jednak, jako że Peter był największym przegrywem ze wszystkich przegrywów, nie liczył na łut szczęścia. Czekając na Tony'ego uniknąłby spotkania z uczniami u jego boku, za to na pewno byłaby niezła afera - Tony był strasznie przewrażliwiony. Loki był fanem podstępów i spektakularnych, ale nieoczywistych zemst i z pewnością był bardziej subtelny niz Tony.

Koniec końców, poprosił pielęgniarkę, żeby zadzwoniła do Lokiego i mentalnie zaczął przygotowywać się na szum wokół swojej osoby. Będzie albo śmiesznie, albo katastrofalnie. Albo to i to.

W międzyczasie Wade przyniósł mu jego rzeczy, nie dociekał skąd wiedział, co należy do niego, ale podziękował mu szerokim uśmiechem i przenieśli się pod gabinet dyrektora, do którego miał się zgłosić jego ojciec. Rozmawiali, dopóki na końcu korytarza nie pojawił się Loki, w jak zwykle świetnie skrojonym, czarnym garniturze. Peter zauważył go dopiero wtedy, kiedy Wade na chwilę zamilkł. Cisza jednak nie trwała długo, bo Wilson po przetarciu oczu w niedowierzaniu, odezwał się zszokowany.

\- O kurwa, albo mam zwidy, albo to jest Loki. I przysięgam, niczego nie ćpałem. Dzisiaj.

\- Ugh, nie masz halucynacji. To jest Loki - Peter mentalnie przygotowywał się na spotkanie z ojcem, który nieubłaganie zbliżał się w ich kierunku. Kiedy był już przy nich, zatrzymał się i zmierzył wzrokiem Petera, który zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Cześć, tato.

Chłopak niemal usłyszał, jak szczęka jego kolegi ląduje na podłodze.

\- Jak się czujesz, Peter?

\- Bywało lepiej, ale, hej! przynajmniej będę miał zwolnienie z zajęć przez następne kilka tygodni.

Loki przewrócił oczami. Jego syn, tak samo jak ojciec, rzucał kiepskimi żartami i próbował rozluźnić atmosferę, kiedy był zdenerwowany.

\- Poczekaj na mnie i pomóż swojemu koledze, bo zaraz się zapowietrzy. Postaram się zalatwić to jak najszybciej, a potem porozmawiamy - pomimo sztywnej postawy, w głosie Lokiego można było usłyszeć zmartwienie i Peter doskonale to wyłapał. Nie chciał sprawiać problemu rodzicom.

Kiedy ojciec zniknął w gabinecie dyrektora, Wade spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Pierdolisz, że twój stary to cholerny Avenger.

\- Tak jakby?

\- Ja pierdole, twój drugi stary tez jest Avengerem. A Kapitan Ameryka jest pewnie twoim pieprzonym ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Nie inaczej - Peter zaśmial się nerwowo. Z jednej strony bawiła go ta sytuacja, ale z drugiej obawiał się, że Wade uzna go za rozpieszczonego bachora, albo pomyśli sobie, że... Nie wiedział, co Wilson mógł sobie pomyśleć, ale się bał.

\- Ale zajebiscie! Znasz wszystkich Avengerów? Co ja gadam, przecież ty mieszkasz w ich wieży! Dobra, ale jaki naprawdę jest Kapitan Ameryka? Serio jest taki święty? A Zimowy Żołnierz? Wymiata z tą swoją metalową ręką. A Scarlet Witch jest taaak zajebiście gorąca, że aż parzy, ale nie uwierzę, że jest singielką, bo widać jak brzydsza wersja Connora na nią patrzy.

W trakcie monologu Wade'a zadzwonił dzwonek na koniec lekcji. Pięknie. Wszelkie szanse na uniknięcie palącego wzroku uczniów minęły bezpowrotnie. Peter z kolei otworzył usta w niemym szoku. To było... Niespodziewane. I dziwne. I w pewnym stopniu urocze, bo Wade się strasznie ekscytował, a jego policzki pokrywał delikatny rumieniec.

\- Woo, zwolnij Wade, bo nie nadążam.  
Możemy pogadać później? Na przykład jutro? Głowa mnie trochę boli od spotkanie twarzą w twarz z piłką.

Wade pokiwał głową ochoczo i w tym samym czasie drzwi, naprzeciwko których siedzieli, otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Loki z niezbyt ciekawą miną. Dla postronnych ludzi pewnie wyglądał normalnie, ale Peter widział jego napięte mięśnie i ten błysk w oczach, trochę zmartwiony i trochę wściekły.

\- Peter?

\- Idę, tato. Do zobaczenia, Wade - wstał z krzesła i pomachał Wade'owi na odchodne. Odwrócił się do ojca i popatrzył na niego, już wyćwiczonym orzez osiemnaście lat życia, spojrzeniem z wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami i delikatnie wydętą dolna wargą. - Bardzo jesteś zły?

\- Nie jestem zły, Peter - mówił Loki, podczas gdy nieuchronnie zbliżali się do głównego holu. Parkerowi powoli zaczynały pocić się ręce. - Raczej zawiedziony tym, że nie powiedziałeś o tym chłopaku i dawałeś sobą pomiatać. Ale o tym porozmawiamy później, w wieży, kiedy będzie z nami Tony.

Peter spuścił głowę zawstydzony i lekko drżącą ręką poprawił na ramieniu plecak. Nie chciał nikogo zawieść, a w szczególności nie Lokiego - przecież to on zawsze za nim obstawał i przemawiał Tony'emu do rozumu. Bóg był tym dobrym gliną, który uspokajał i skłaniał do rozmowy, z kolei Stark wolał inne sposoby rozwiązywania konfliktów.

\- Przepraszam, tato.

Więcej się nie odzywali, a podczas przechodzenia przez hol, Peter słyszał zewsząd głosy rozemocjonowanych uczniów, nie mogące uwierzyć, że w ich szkole jest właśnie Loki, jeden z Avengerów, nordycki bóg psot i kłamstw, brat Thora. Ludzie zastanawiali się, co łączy Petera i Lokiego, ale jak na razie nikt nic nie wymyślił. Na szczęście. Kiedy przeszli przez ten tłum i wyszli przed szkołę, Peter odetchnąl głęboko, a Loki, nie zatrzymując się, ruszył w stronę bramy. Parker zdziwiony postępowaniem ojca, podbiegł do niego.

\- Nie teleportujesz nas?

\- Lepiej będzie, jeśli się przejdziemy. Musisz się trochę zrelaksować, bo Tony jest zły. I mówiąc zły, mam na myśli wściekły. Ostatni raz widziałem go tak wkurzonego po tej cholernej kłótni ze Steve'em.

Czyli było źle. Okropnie, okropnie, bardzo źle. Peter już zaczął się w duchu modlić do wszystkich znanych mu bogów, bóstw i innych dobrych duszków, żeby przeżył dzisiejszą konfrontację.

_Bo, oczywiście, spokojny dzień z życia Petera Parkera jest dniem straconym._

 


End file.
